


Love Catch

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: Jukebox Drabbles [16]
Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Protectiveness, Reader is a Gurren Pilot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Simon Ships It, Song-inspired, Songfic, Surprise! You're In Love!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: You belonged with him. With them. Exploring and adventuring. You felt it in your bones. This was where you belonged.Reader/Various - Separate Summaries Inside.





	

_When I am with you; it's like_  
_All my dreams have just come true_  
 _Even though I've known you for a while_  
 _Tell me is it true; do you_  
 _Feel the same way that I do_  
 _Do you feel the same cause I'm in love_  
 _And it's easy to see_  
 _That you will always be..._

You'd called him _Big Brother_ , once, before all this had happened.

Before you'd made it to the surface and found your mission to save the world. It had been simpler then, he would be lying if he denied that, but now you had freedom, a will to do whatever you wanted. You could make up your own minds, now, and surely that was better than anything else ever could have been.

But you didn't call him _Big Brother_ anymore.

You called him _Kamina_ , now, called him by his real name cause that's what people on the surface did. And it didn't matter how much he ruffled your hair or teased you, or picked you up and chucked you over his shoulder when he thought it was time for you to go to bed, you didn't call him that any more.

And he _missed it_.

He missed the way your eyes used to light up when he had a new idea, how you'd looked up at him with utter awe and wonder and called him _Big Brother_ in that adorable way of yours. And he didn't miss the awe and wonder, he could still hear it in your voice when you watched him in battle, he still knew it was there—what he missed was the way you had called him that nickname and looked _up_ at him. You were nearly the same height, now; nearly the same in skill as pilots; nearly the same in a lot of ways.

He wasn't the kind of guy who minded a girl who could keep up with him (far from it, in fact), but there was a part of him that wished you weren't so hell-bent on keeping up with him like you were. He wanted to be the one to protect you, to comfort you, to tell you not to worry because Big Brother was here to save the day…

It didn't make any sense to him until one day when Leeron made a comment about what a pretty little thing you were growing up to be, and then it was like a slap to the face for him.

 _He was in love with you_.

And just like that, everything made sense. The way his heart positively _pulverized_ the inside of his ribs when you were in danger, the way he blushed involuntarily when you paid him a compliment, the way his ears rang when you smiled at him, the way he felt like he was walking on air when you sent him a wink and stuck out your tongue… Everything suddenly made sense.

Except why you didn't seem to act the same.

You didn't have a hard time getting words out in his presence, as far as he could tell, and you didn't blush like a school girl when he winked and ruffled your hair. He worried he was doing something wrong—doing something he shouldn't be, but he shoved that idea out as soon as it occurred to him. That was a stupid idea, especially for him to be contemplating, and he tried to think of _anything_ else whenever he was on a mission.

You grabbed his attention and held onto it without any effort whatsoever, and he was helpless to stop it… Even if he'd wanted to.

 _My forever smoochy girl_  
_Please tell me is it true_  
 _My forever smoochy girl_  
 _Do you dream about me too_  
 _My forever smoochy girl_  
 _Do you feel the same as me_  
 _My forever smoochy girl_  
 _Cause you will always be..._

Kamina wasn't really a subtle sort of guy. That should have been obvious from the sunglasses and cape, really, but regardless; it was true. He didn't _do_ subtle. He was the guy who kicked in the front door and demanded the guys on the other side to reach for the sky. He was _not_ the one who hacked in some back-door server and sent their mechanical world into chaos via subterfuge. He had _other_ people for that.

So why on earth he ever thought taking the subtle approach with you would be a good idea, he couldn't fathom, but it's what he did. He watched and waited, and wondered himself into a tizzy because he wanted to _know_. He _needed_ to know.

Needed to know if you felt the same, if you were up half the night because of dreams you _couldn't shake_. He needed to know what was going on in that pretty little head of yours, and if you knew how your smile made him positively _melt_.

It was driving him mad by the time Simon caught on and told him to quit it. They needed a leader, not a love-mad man with no plan. And Kamina would have agreed (on some level, actually, he already _did_ ), but he couldn't just turn it off. He couldn't _stop_ his heart from hammering every time you walked by, or his eyes from glancing your way when he heard you whisper something to another member of the team. He couldn't _help himself_ around you.

And the day he finally caught you, going into your Gunman to "inspect the interior" (he secretly thanked whatever fool had bought that line, because it was _ridiculous_ ), he gave you no doubts about how he felt, pushing you back into the pilot's seat after you'd stood to salute him and kissing you soundly.

For your part, you slapped him after he pulled away, because it took him so damn long to finally get around to it.

 _Put your hand in mine_  
_Cause we're gonna stand the test of time_  
 _You know my heart belongs to you alone_  
 _When we're eighty-two_  
 _I will still be chasing after you_  
 _Round and round and round the old folks home_  
 _And it's easy to see_  
 _That you will always be..._

Kamina figured, about a week later, that he really _had_ deserved that slap.

He couldn't figure out why it had taken him so long to get around to just telling you how he felt (or, more importantly, _showing you_ ), and he felt like a bit of an idiot for taking as long as he had.

But he had you now, and that's what mattered. You were his. Only his. And he was yours too.

And alright, fine, you didn't call him _Big Brother_ anymore, or look up at him with awe, but he was alright with that, because you called him _Kamina_ , in a way only you could say his name, and you looked up at him with something so much better than awe… And he wouldn't have had it any other way.

The best part, though, was knowing that you'd _always_ be his.

Years from now, when he wasn't as handsome (though, he was willing to bet you'd be just as attractive not matter what), he'd still be yours, and you'd still be his. He wouldn't ever leave you, and you'd never give up on him, either.

You'd come this far, and he knew you'd be able to go even further, that you could pierce the heavens and fly even beyond _that_ , if you wanted to. There was no limit to how far you two could go, as long as you had each other.

And you did. Completely and wonderfully, and in every way he had ever hoped and dreamed of, and yet it was still _better_ , somehow, because this wasn't his imagination, anymore, this was _real_. And it was _wonderful_. And it was _his_. And so were you.

 _You and me together_  
_We will always be the best of friends_  
 _I'll love you girl forever_  
 _My love for you will never ever end..._

_"My Forever Smoochy Girl" by The Lads_

**Author's Note:**

> Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and All Related Characters belong to: Kazuki Nakashima


End file.
